Too Good To Be True
by Jellie4yah
Summary: HIATUS.Jack meets his last hope - The Mercers. He's trouble with a bad attitude, but will the love of three older brothers break through his tough exterior and expel his traumatic past?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everonye!

I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the four brothers

* * *

It was everyone person for himself. No one and nothing else mattered to Jack Pierce. He could handle himself just fine, but the social services refused to let him be and insisted in cramming him into any willing foster parents that would take him off their hands. His life in the foster care system began at the tender age of five and now at age sixteen, Jack had been recycled through more than twenty homes. It was the same old routine time after time.

_"We can't afford another mouth to feed."_

"He's just too much to handle."

"I cannot have this boy corrupting my kids."

"Nothing, but a trouble maker."

"We're looking for someone younger and with less baggage."

Jack heard it all. The center didn't care what kind of people they placed him with as long as he was under some sort of shelter. Unfortunately, Jack did receive his worst memories from a few homes that didn't welcome him as they should have. Between the physical abuse, the neglect and sexual assaults he endured through those times, it taught Jack to trust no one. He turned to the streets as his means of escape. People knew him as a troublemaker or a thief. He robbed stores, took innocent bystanders wallets and out ran the cops so many times that he'd lost count. There was no room for trust in his heart and it would take a bulldozer to break through his tough barriers. He barely knew himself! No friends, no relatives, no nothing, Jack was a one man show.

He grimaced at his social worker, but didn't say anything. A younger girl, Carmen, was asleep in the backseat, clutching his leather jacket so tight around her that he could barely see her. She was small and quiet with caramel skin, long black hair and big dark green eyes that could melt a hole through anything. He met her at The Baker's. His umpteenth foster home and her first. Carmen followed him like a shadow when he first arrived. Wherever he was, so was she. It had bothered Jack a lot at first, but when he came home late one night and saw Carmen battered and crying, in the hall closet, he promised to watch over her.

It was their third month there when Carmen had told the police of their living situation after she tagged along on one of his late night rendezvous with a friend.



Green hadn't been too happy with him.

"You should've told me, kid." He had said.

Jack had just shrugged and replied, "It was my shit to handle." But deep down inside he was glad Carmen had told or they would still be in that hellhole of a house.

As the car turned down another street, Jack glanced at the backseat again.

"She's still there, Jack." His social worker, David Kessler said.

Jack didn't answer. Instead, he

fished out a cigarette from the new pack he brought down at the gas station and quickly lit it up with his red and black lighter. His lips wrapped around it and he took a long puff before letting the smoke billow from his nostrils and out the open window. Smoking was something he had picked up when he was ten and living at his third foster home. It had nearly been jammed into his mouth by one of the neighborhood bullies and he wanted to fit in so badly he would've done anything to be considered as one of the "tough guys." It was a stress reliever, a way to release any tension, fear or worries he was holding and the smoke wiped it clean and out into the air as if cleansing him.

Crack was an entirely different story. He brought some from the hot shot dealers of Detroit and sold to pathetic kids who were desperate for hits. It was a dangerous job. He'd been shot at, mugged and sent into the back of a police car for his hobby. Jack had seen a lot for a kid his age, but those times were so horrible he had been able to push them back. And yet, it seemed the horrible things he tried so hard to push back kept crawling back. "Jack, what have I told you about smoking?" David asked, reaching over, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and tossing it out the window. "You're sixteen, you're gonna kill yourself before you're twenty one." Jack remained silent. "Look, Jack," David sighed, "Green told me not to take you back to The Baker's." he glanced at Jack for a moment. "and I can see why." He gestured to the black eye and yellowish cheek bruise, "So, instead you're gonna be with a very nice woman. Her name is Evelyn Mercer and she has three sons. She's one of the best in the fostering system. You'll like it there." A sound between a snort and a laugh escaped Jack, but no words were spoken from his end. "Jack, you don't make this easy for me." David replied, "Please, don't mess this up. Her name is Evelyn Mercer and she has three sons." 

Jack never moved or gave any indication that he was listening.

"And you have to stash that attitude of yours."

"Are we there yet?" a small voice drifted from the backseat.

David looked at her through the rearview mirror, "As a matter of fact, we are." He pulled into a driveway next to a brown raggedy looking car. "Are you psychic?"

"No!" Carmen laughed.

"Alright, kiddo," David started, climbing out the car, "Let's get this over with and Jack," he poked his head back into the car, "remember what I told you."

"

Where's my jacket?" Jack suddenly wondered.

"I have it." Carmen replied, appearing outside his car window. "Do you want it back?"

"Nah, kid." Jack said, slowly opening the door. "You can hold on to it. You'll catch your death without one."

"What about you?"

Jack groaned at her questions. It was too early. "I'm fine, I got long sleeves." He brandished his covered arms at her and then gently pushed her towards the house. "Go on, I'll be there in a minute."

She skipped up the porch steps and out of sight. Jack sighed, digging into his pocket again and pulled out another cigarette. He stared at the house as he leaned against the car. It was a nice place; it seemed warm and cozy just like one of those homes he's seen so many times on sitcoms shows. He hoped the people were as nice as the house.

"Jack!" David shouted, reappearing in his line of sight. His face looked red. "Put that out and let's go!"

"I can't even have a quick drag?" he muttered beneath his breath.

He held the unlit cigarette between his fingers and followed slowly behind his social worker to the open door. Jimmy pulled him inside and closed the door, the warmth of the house conquering over the freezing draft that had come from outside.

 A woman stood before him, a small smile on her face. He furrowed his brows and glanced back at his social worker. This woman was an old lady. Who in their right mind would place a delinquent such as himself in the care of someone who probably couldn't even stand? "

Jack, this is Evelyn Mercer." Jimmy said. "You'll be under her care."

"Hello, Jack." She greeted sweetly and held out a hand.

He spared her a nod before he scanned the place for any sign of Carmen. She was sitting on the couch, watching him. As he started to let his eyes wander away from her, he noticed three men by the kitchen doorway. He stared at them. Two were African American. The one on the right seemed to have a pretty boy, tough guy status about him. The one beside him looked as cheesy as the old woman. The third, in contrast to the other two was white. He looked older and more roguish like he could beat down thirty men single handedly. Jack took a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"Jack, quit scrutinizing and show some manners." David snapped.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Kessler." Evelyn said gently. "It's a new place with new people. He just needs to get adjusted," She offered Jack a smile and pointed over to the boys, "These are my sons, Jack. That's Angel, he's twenty and just came back from the marines," she gestured to the pretty boy, "This one is Jerry, he's getting married next year.'" he had a big cheesy smile, "And Bobby, my oldest at twenty seven. He's stopped for a visit." all he offered was half wave and a nod.

Jack glanced back at his social worker, then to Carmen who made herself comfortable on the couch. He sighed instead and dug his hands into his pockets.

"Please, Excuse him, Ms. Mercer. Jack has a bit of a rough attitude."

"

It's fine." Evelyn assured, frowning sadly at the teen in front of her.

"Can we go into the kitchen?" David requested, "There are some things I would like to inform you about."

"Of course," Evelyn replied. She led him towards the kitchen



It occurred to Jack as he stood there in the middle of the living room that this was his last chance. If something went wrong, he would be sent to a permanent group home until he was eighteen. Personally, he didn't give really a shit, to him, it seemed like a much better place to handle in contrast to moving around all the time.

"Hey, you alright?" someone asked. Their hand was reaching towards him.

Jack involuntarily flinched by the action and took a step back. He let his eyes travel from the ground only to lock gazes with the eldest Mercer of the house, Bobby.

"Who gave you those?" Bobby questioned, pointing to the visible signs of abuse on Jack's face.

The only response given was a slight shrug.

"How old are you?"

There was still no answer given.

"I'm sure Jack is a good kid, Mr. Kessler."

Automatically, picking up on his name, Jack brushed past Bobby and the others. He could hear David talking in a low voice. The teen ducked by the wall nearest the kitchen and strained to hear more of the private conversation.

"It's not good to eavesdrop." Angel whispered to Jack with a smirk.

Jack waved a hand at him so he could listen. The other three crowded around him, much to his displeasure and leaned in to listen as well.

"Jack is a lot to handle, Ms. Mercer," David was saying.

"I'm sure he isn't that bad."

"You have to understand me. Jack isn't cooperative. He rarely talks and when he does, it's to Carmen. This kid has more felonies than your average criminal and he's officially dropped out of school after countless expulsions." David explained feverently. "It takes months to find a home that will take him in."

"Well, you found one, Mr. Kessler," Evelyn said with a small smile, "I'm sure I can handle whatever jack throws at me. Afterall, I raised three fine men all on my own and they turned out 

just find."

"Yes, but Jack is a bit different."

"Everyone is different, Mr. Kessler."  
"Very well, I leave them in good hands." David said. He withdrew a folder, "This is Carmen's file," he took out another, but it was very thick, "And this one is Jack's."

"That's quite a file, Mr. Kessler." Evelyn commented, setting Carmen's down and peering through Jack's. "How many foster homes has he been through."

"Well, he's been in the system since he was five." David responded, "He's been through a little over twenty. This house will be his last hope. We really are at wits end with him."

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of him."

David stood up, "Thank you so much for taking them in on such short notice."

Evelyn smiled, "It's never a problem."

"Well, have a good day." He said, "I'm just gonna go and say goodbye."

"Yes, go right ahead."

Jack turned his head when David stepped out from the kitchen. He knowingly turned to greet his charge. "I should have guessed you would listen in." he joked.

Jack rolled his eyes, fingering the cigarette in his hand. Although, he and David didn't necessarily get along, Jack hated when he left. It made him extra vulnerable when he wasn't near.

"Leaving?"

"Jack, don't start." David warned. He could feel an argument coming, "Give them a chance."

"Whatever, man." Jack mumbled, "Good riddance to yah. Say goodbye to someone who actually cares." He gestured to Carmen.

David sighed, ruffling Carmen's hair as a departed farewell and left the house without a second glance back. Feeling the awkwardness in the room, Jack raced to the window, his hands plastered 

against the glass as he watched David pull out of the driveway. Uneasiness settled upon him when the reality of it all sunk in. He was here. This was the last straw. His hands curled into tight fists, wishing more than anything that he could rewind time and do his whole life over.

"I fuckin' hate this!" he shouted, spinning around and ramming his fist into the wall. Ignoring the cries from Carmen and Evelyn, Jack left the house and stood on the porch. He was violent when he wanted to be, but Jack rather be tough than be a broken, down, sobbing loser. It was the only way to keep others from getting too close.

Swearing under his breath, he lit up the cigarette and took in a long awaited drag. He crossed his arms, his eyes examining the street hockey game taking place on the road. The black puck somehow captured his interest as he followed it back and forth as it was tossed from player to player. He was so immersed that he didn't even hear the door open and close behind him.

Bobby Mercer stared at the kid. Ma had told him, Angel and Jerry to try and calm him or something while she tried to get Carmen settled. He exchanged glances with his brothers and stepped beside the kid. Jack simply spared him a glance, but Bobby could see his body automatically tense. So, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed the kid's gaze.

He smirked, "You play hockey?"

Jack puffed the smoke through his nostrils as he turned to look at his company. He shrugged, eyeing him and his brothers suspiciously before going back to the ongoing game. Bobby clenched his jaw at the kid's attitude. He hated to be ignored and especially shrugged off, it just pissed him off more, but a look from Jerry made him cool it.

"There's a no smokin' rule here."

Jack shrugged again. Personally, he didn't give a shit. The smoking helped in calming his nerves. It was better than swallowing those pills that one of his friends took. They had some whacky side effects on the kid.

Bobby faced his body towards Jack, obviously peeved by the lack of response, "You don't speak now?"

"Where's Carmen?" Jack asked suddenly, glaring at him.

"She in the house wit Ma," Bobby answered.

Jack wanted to go inside and see if she was alright. He had forgotten her when he walked out the 

house. If there was a way, he would kick himself for being so stupid and leaving her alone in a house with people she barely knew. Letting out a sigh, he dropped the cigarette, mashing it with his foot and turned to go back.

"Move." He said roughly.

"What was that?" Bobby questioned, a growl detected in his voice.

Jack balled up his fists. He was not going to back down no matter how..big Bobby was. "I said move! I want to go inside."

"Listen, here, kid." Bobby started, advancing on him angrily.

Biting his tongue, Jack let his guard down and backed away, leaving a good few feet between him and Bobby. "I'm sorry."

Bobby gritted his teeth. He was scaring the kid and the looks from Angel and Jerry were not helping him at all. "Nah, don't apologize." He stepped forward again, but jack stepped back again. "Will you stop?!"

Jack flinched at the shouted demand and heard Bobby give an exasperated sigh, "I ain't gonna hurt you."

Jack flared, "That's what they all fuckin' say. You're bunch of bull." He spat, "This is my last chance and when ya'll get tired and send me back I-"

"That won't happen, man." Angel broke in, "Evelyn don't give up on no one. She'll make sure to find you a home."

"I'm sixteen," Jack confessed, "Who wants a grown kid in their house when they can someone like Carmen?" he scoffed, "Be real, man."

"You gonna cry now, sweetheart?" Bobby joked.

Jack glared at him, "Fuck you!" he shouted, "I'm tired of this shit. Then, you wonder why I got a fuckin' attitude. You're a real Einstein," he shoved through them, "Now move outta my way."

""Who the fuck does he-?"

Angel and Jerry grabbed Bobby's arms and pulled him back from stomping after the kid.  


"Bobby, calm down." Jerry stated, "Jack's sixteen years old and he's spent his whole life in the system. He been through serious shit."

"Fine." He shrugged them off. "But, we got into this kid. He's weird. Imma go through his files with Ma tonight, so we know exactly what's going on."

"Hello Jack," Evelyn greeted when she noticed Jack come back from outside. "Now, I know it isn't any of my business right now, but I don't tolerate smoking around-"

Jack barely heard a word she was saying. He was frantically searching for Carmen. "Where's Carmen?" he half asked, half demanded. "What'd you do to her?"

Evelyn felt her heart wrench at his panic state. "She's upstairs, dear. The poor girl was exhausted so I put her to sleep in the room."

In a flash, Jack raced up the stairs. He flung open each door as he stalked down the hall. It didn't matter if he damaged or broke anything as long as he found Carmen. When he reached the last door on the right, he pushed it open and stood in the doorway.

"Jack?" she mumbled, picking up her head.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied softly, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the small twin bed. "You alright, kid?"

"Mm-hmm!" she nodded her head furiously. "Ms. Evelyn put me to bed here. This is our room!" there was excitement in her voice. "There are lots of toys and clothes for both of us!" she pointed to a pile of action figures, stuffed animals, plastic swords and noisy makers in the corner.

Evelyn and her sons stood in the doorway, watching on in silence.

"I think they're meant more for you than me." He said with a light smile.

"He has an entirely different side to him when he's with her." Evelyn said softly as she closed the doo, "She brings out the real him."

"He likes playin' big brother." Angel commented.

"He does," she agreed, "but I think it's time for him to know what if feels like to have big brothers to. That's all he needs."

* * *

Review? Please? I'll write more...  


**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the long update! A lot of things came up. But as promised here ya go!

About Jack: We don't know how he was like when he entered the Mercers, but I'm portraying him as teenager. He's not a little kid. Therefore, he's not going to be all shy and timid. In the movie they are FOUR delinquints. So, I'm making Jack like a troublemaker.

About Carmen: I don't like random OC sisters, so no she isn't staying. This is going along with the movie storyline.

Hope that clears things up a little. Enjoy!

* * *

"Uh, Car, I don't think the shirt goes on like that." Jack told her.

Carmen was on the floor trying to dress up Barbie for a date with GI Joe.

She was pretty girl. Her hair was a deep brown, falling a little past her shoulders and bangs that hung just above her big brown eyes. Carmen also had an oval face with a cute upturned nose and pouted lips that turned into a crooked teeth smile at anything that amused her. The freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks were slightly darker than the caramel color of her skin and despite her small frame, she had a slightly husky voice.

She pouted, "It does too!" she replied stubbornly, "I'll make it fit!"

Jack rolled his eyes at her snippy response and looked around. The crowded family had long since left the door and Jack was more than happy to shut them out by locking him and Carmen inside until dinner. He stood in the center of the room; his hands jammed in the pockets of his tattered jeans and looked around observantly.

He had to give the family credit, it was a nice room. There were two beds, but Jack had a faint idea that Carmen would insist on sleeping with him. She refused to sleep anywhere else ever since what happened at the Baker's that one night. It bothered him at first. She went to sleep in her bed, but when he woke up, he would always find her wrapped around him. Eventually, it became a routine he had learned to accept after Carmen confessed on how safe she felt when he was around and believed no monsters or people could hurt her if he was with her.

It was safe to say that Carmen was the first and only one to break down his barrier without even trying. Then again, any ten year old kid can have an effective power over older children and parents with one single look. Jack called it the evil puppy eye face, which Carmen used on him very often.

It was for that same reason as to why he was so good to her.

Carmen was like a little sister to him. He took care of her and made sure to check on her whenever he came in late. It broke his heart to see a girl so young thrown into a system so rough. He would love nothing more than to see her get adopted into a nice, loving family that he never had the chance to experience. Carmen deserved it. She had her whole life ahead of her.

"Jack, will you be GI Joe?" Carmen asked, brandishing the one armed toy soldier at him, "Barbie is late so you gotta make him look mad."

"Does that mean I can shoot her when she's ready?" Jack asked.

"No!" Carmen bellowed, pressing GI Joe to her chest before Jack could take it, "You can't kill the date, Jack. Do you want the police man to take you to jail?" she pointed to the lone officer leaning stiffly by Barbie's pink convertible.

"Riiiiiiiight," Jack muttered, "What _was_ I thinking?"

_Knock…Knock_Carmen jumped up, "I'll get it!"

"Oh, no you don't," Jack said, grabbing her by the sleeve of her shirt, "You stay there," he dropped her back on the floor where she was playing, "Don't move and don't say anything."

"Butthead," she mumbled.

Jack ignored the comment and walked to the door. He unlocked it and cautiously pulled it open to reveal the eldest Mercer son of the household.

"Hey," he greeted in monotone.

"What do you want?" Jack asked. He hated to beat around the bush.

Bobby narrowed his eyes, "It's time to eat."

"Thanks, but -"

Carmen cut Jack off and pushed her way in front of him, "Good, because I am _starving_," she told Bobby seriously, "What are we having?"

"Well…" Bobby bent down to get closer to her.

This sent off alarms in Jack's head and he instantly reached out, yanking Carmen behind him. He backed up a bit, his hand still on the doorknob and glared down at the still kneeled Mercer. Bobby stood up slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. He realized it was probably too much too soon, so Bobby stepped back and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Alright, I can take a hint," he sighed, "Ma made chicken and rice. Feel free to come down when you're ready." He stared at Jack, "Okay?"

"I heard you." Jack stated simply before closing the door in Bobby's face.

He leaned against the door, pressing an ear against it until he heard the man's fading footsteps down the hallway. Perhaps, he could fool everyone else, but that guy was not going to fake him out. Jack knew how his type operated. They acted nice and harmless, but one wrong move and that is the start of it all.

"Jack," Carmen pulled on his arm, "Can we go down? _Please?_ I'm hungry."

And of course, the request was complimented with the puppy dog stare.

"Fine," he muttered, rolling his eyes, "But, I want you near me and I want you to listen to me. I don't trust them." He gave her an expecting look, "Got it?"

"Yes _mom_," she snapped and opened the door.

"Hey," Jack quipped and playfully pushed her out into the hall. She grinned at him and slowly reached up to grip his hand. He glanced down at her as they started for the stairs, "You okay, Car?" he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, "Just don't let go – 'kay?" Carmen gestured to their joined hands.

Jack sighed, but nodded his understanding at her request. It was a rare tradition, but when Carmen felt unusually nervous she would ask if she could hold his hand until she felt comfortable enough without the safety net she liked to call Jack. The young man never objected, but it did annoy him at times since he had to eat as if he were one armed. But... if it meant making Carmen safe then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Her hold suddenly tightened as they came upon the entrance of the kitchen. Jack glanced down at her briefly before looking up at the family assembled around the dinner table.

Evelyn – he remembered – smiled brightly at the sight of them, "Oh, I am so glad you could join us, my dears," she gestured to the empty seats, "Go on, sit down."

Jack's eyes zeroed in on the two empty seats that were thankfully situated beside each other. He warily took notice of the three men bent over their plates of food, but before he could study further, he felt himself dragged forward by the girl attached to his hand. Carmen plopped herself on the seat nearest the elderly woman while Jack was left with the one adjacent to… Bobby.

Luckily, the man wasn't so close since he was eating at the head of the table.

A plate of steaming food was placed in front of him. The smell of roasted chicken assaulted his nostrils and alerted his empty stomach of the awaiting food. But, as much as he wanted to happily dig in, he couldn't help but wonder if Evelyn had done anything to it.

Carmen, still clinging to his hand was scarfing down the meal without any thought. He shook his head. Sometimes, he just wanted to smack the girl for being so naïve.

"Is there something wrong with your food, Jack?" She was smiling at him.

Jack's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the others around the table started to slow their eating and stare at him, "What'd you do to it?" he asked sharply.

Carmen promptly spat out the rice that had been in her mouth.

Jack wasn't stupid. One or two of his foster caregivers became so fed up with him they tried to poison his food with bleach or whatever else they could find lying around. He learned to become cautious and aware of everything especially if he wasn't there to witness it.

Evelyn remained calm as she stared at the young man, "I promise you that I did nothing," he looked skeptical, "Would you feel better if we switched plates?"

She probably only had a few spoonfuls of rice, but Jack didn't want it, "No, but I would feel better if you switched with Carmen."

"Very well, dear," she replied and willingly switched plates with the young girl. Her blue eyes met his, "Now, is there anything else or would you like to switch with someone else."

He didn't immediately respond.

"Man, stop bein' so paranoid and eat the damn food," Bobby growled, "It's not poisoned, so get over it."

Jack glared at him, "I wasn't talkin' to you." Then he resumed to pushing the food around his plate.

Bobby didn't snap back because of the look he received from his mother across the table. He'd let the kid have his little attitude for the meantime, but he was going to get through to him. There was just something off about how he acted. It was almost as if he were three different people in one. If anyone got too close he became timid and shy, but had this tough exterior that he projected to be impossible to get through. The only time Bobby had ever seen the kid act half descent was when he was with the little girl.

Bobby let his eyes wander towards the two guests and caught their joined hands clasped tightly on the table. By the looks of it, she seemed to be squeezing the life out of his hand by the nail marks seen on various parts of his skin. He watched Jack lean over and whisper something in Carmen's ear and she sheepishly loosened the grip.

Jack glanced up, catching Bobby's gaze and quickly looked back down at his food. He wasn't even really that hungry, if anything he was feeling nauseous. A craving for another cigarette suddenly shot through him, but as much as he wanted to go outside and light up, he couldn't leave Carmen. She was starving and scared stiff by the way she was clutching onto his hand a few seconds ago before he told her to loosen her hold a bit.

"Food not good enough, kid?" Bobby asked.

Jack shrugged and leaned back into his chair.

Evelyn smiled softly, "Honey, you really should eat something."

She received a mere shake of his head as an answer.

"Well, is there anything special you want?" she asked kindly.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"I see," Evelyn said, "You do know that I don't tolerate smoking. It's an unhealthy habit and I don't want Carmen to pick up on…" she trailed off when the chair Jack was on screeched against the floor as he pushed it back to stand up.

Jack made no eye contact with the others at the table and picked out a cigarette before he started for the back door.

"Hey!" Bobby called out to him.

The young man paused in mid light and looked over his shoulder to indicate he was listening for the rest of what Bobby had to say.

Bobby had enough of this kid. In a few strides, all the while ignoring Angel's grasping at his jacket he caught up with Jack. "Listen, tough guy," he started, narrowing his eyes, "You better start showin some respect to her. You hear me? If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be here."

"If you really think that matters to me then you might as well pack me up now and send me off ." He said with the cigarette hanging off the side of his mouth.

"You are so lucky I haven't punched you dead in your face, man." Bobby growled.

Jack just shrugged, "Trust me, a punch to the face is nothing."

Bobby clenched his fists at his side, the only thing keeping him at bay was the hold Jerry had on his arm and that little Carmen was now clinging onto Jack as if her life depended on it.

"Both of you, cut it out this instant," Evelyn demanded, "Bobby, upstairs…. Bobby, go upstairs - now!" at her orders, Bobby retreated and left the room. Evelyn turned her full attention on the other, "And Jack…" she trailed off, seeing the fear start filling his eyes as she walked towards him.

Jack didn't know what to do. Perhaps, he went a little too far. The woman didn't look mad, but if she could make a big guy like Bobby voluntarily leave the room then who knew what else she could be capable of. His lips wrapped tightly around the cigarette he left hanging off the side his mouth while he protectively wrapped his arms around Carmen. He wasn't even sure how the little girl managed to get across the room and cling onto his leg, but he had no time to think about that.

Evelyn slowly approached him. She could feel her two remaining sons coming to stand on either side of her. "Jack." she said softly and reached out to touch him. The minute her hand shot out, Jack's reflexes came in and he swung at her hand, causing her to stumble back.

Jerry was quick to steady her as Angel moved in and grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt. Carmen shrieked, releasing Jack, flinging open the back door and collapsing under a tree in the fenced backyard.

"What the fuck is your problem, kid? Huh!" Angel yelled, "You don't ever put your hands on Ma!"

Jack swallowed around the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry!" he cried, "I - I didn't mean. She was gonna - I thought…" he wrenched out of Angel's grip and fell back on the floor.

Suddenly realizing what he had done and that his mother was okay, Angel took a step forward towards Jack. In response, Jack scooted back across the floor.

"Look, kid, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry, alright," Angel apologized, "You've had a rough life. I know what it's like to -"

At those words, Jack suddenly jolted to life. His pathetic demeanor once again was covered up as he glared Angel down. He picked himself up from the floor,"You don't know what's it been like for me." he shoved Angel by the shoulders, who made no move to retaliate, "So, don't you fuckin' stand there and tell me that you know how my life is when you don't even know me!"

Jack grabbed his pack from the floor and ran out the back door to the backyard.

"What a drama queen." Bobby said appearing in the kitchen doorway. "You're gonna have your hands full with this one, Ma. So, I'm stayin' for a while longer. I ain't leavin' you with that cracker."

Evelyn sighed, "I believe this is a good time as any to go through his file and see what we are dealing with." she said, fixing her hair. "If I want to find him a good home, I need to know a little more about him."

"Count me in," Bobby piped up, following his mother.

Angel glanced out the window that overlooked the backyard. The little girl was leaning against the trunk of the tree while Jack stood some feet away sucking the life out the cigarette between his fingers. He rubbed his head, exchanged looks with Jerry before the two of them left into the living room.

Jack didn't know what the hell just happened. This was a weird family. He got them angry enough, but not one had laid a single blow at him. They got mad as hell, grabbed at his clothes, got in face, yelled at him, but there was they didn't lay a finger on him. He had to figure these people out and quick.

"Hey," he called over the huddled from under the tree, "You okay?"

She nodded.

He tapped on the cigarette before sticking it back in his mouth, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Good," he spat at the ground and pulled a hand through his tossled brown hair, "You wanna go for a walk?"

She paused. Her eyes flew from her lap to his face and she nodded.

"Cool, but don't give me that silent treatment bull." he said, "I hate when you do that."

Carmen smiled slightly, "Okay…" she murmured, taking his offering hand and hauled herself up from the ground.

Jack fixed his jacket as he approached the fence. "C'mon, we gonna jump it." he squatted down and folded his hands, "You know the drill."

"We're gonna get in trouble, Jackie." she reminded, stepping on his hands.

"No, we ain't, chick." he grunted, heaving her up, "Trust me, they ain't as bad as the others."

Carmen didn't respond, but disappeared over the fence. With a quick look over his shoulder towards the house, Jack jumped up, grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself over onto the other side.

"Where we goin'?" Carmen asked, once Jack landed beside her.

Jack grabbed her hand, "I'm gonna go see an old friend."

* * *

Is it good? More to come.

review? Please? I'll write more.


End file.
